battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ibuki
Kamen Rider Ibuki is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Real name, Iori Izumi, He is a 21 year old member of the head family of the Oni that run Takeshi at Yoshino. In the core three Onis, Ibuki is the youngest ; he is also the youngest Oni in Kanto. Being born into the head family meant that his life would always revolve around being an Oni and battling Makamou, a fact that Ibuki never had a problem with. He wished to protect others and knew that not wanting to carry out his legacy would both disgrace his family name and be selfish. As a member of the head family, Ibuki is automatically selected to carry out especially dangerous missions whose outcomes will likely effect Takeshi as a whole. Ibuki is a confident Oni, but unlike Hibiki, he is confident because he believes no one in the head family can be defeated. Like Hibiki, Ibuki has his special salute. First, Ibuki meets Asumu at the TAKESHI Headquarters, he thinks that Asumu is Hibiki's student. Then he takes Asumu to Hibiki's place without thinking. Ibuki is a friendly guy, he talks happily with others regularly. He is relatively innocent, he likes Kasumi Tachibana but he doesn't know how to show his affection. Kamen Rider Ibuki is a blue tinted Oni that wields a trumpet, calm and somewhat slower when he needs to solve problems, he is the second Kamen Rider to appear. He usually fights on his own with aid from his apprentice, Akira. He also fights Makamou together with Hibiki and Todoroki. Ibuki is also a serious Oni. He always interested to work while he is even going downtown with Kasumi. On the summers days, beside fighting against the Giant Makamous, Ibuki has to train his taiko-skill. Compared to Todoroki, Ibuki uses Taiko better and he doesn't have to train very much. Ibuki is the guy who suggests organizing taiko-festival. In Counting the Days, while Ibuki is going out with Kasumi, he sees the Douji-Hime's Fake Leader. He delivers Disk animals to chases them but his disks is melt quickly. He tries to approach them but he can't. He is paralyzed when The Man controls the White Puppet to fight against Zanki. After that, he is exhausted and The Man and Woman disappears. When Kogure appears, Ibuki doesn't try to use the Armed Saber like the others so he doesn't lose his abillity to transform into Oni. He says that he will do his best to cover Hibiki and Todoroki, then Kogure arrives and judges that Ibuki doesn't offer any resistance.After that, Ibuki has to fight Kamaitachi and Super Douji/Hime alone until Hibiki and Todoroki regain their powers and join the battle. Ibuki along with Todoroki are the two main Oni that go through the most changes. At the start of the series, Ibuki was a calm and relatively carefree soul. During the second half though, he becomes more troubled by matters of life and death and eventually comes to fear death. His relationships with two other characters also change because of this. When Shuki appears, Akira is affected by the advice of Shuki. She thinks that hatred can make her stronger, but Ibuki advices Akira that if she want to be a good Oni she shouldn't hold her hatred. So they starts their inconsistency. Akira decides to leave Ibuki and follow Shuki. On the other hand, Ibuki is chosen to defeat Shuki but he doesn't have enough mettle to do this. Ibuki goes to meet Shuki and advise Akira to come back with him. Akira doesn't want to do this. Notsugo appears and Ibuki is defeated quickly. After Shuki's death, Akira doesn't want to meet Ibuki. Ibuki tries to talk to Akira, he wants to ask her if she wants to continue on her Oni way. Finally, Akira decides to leave Ibuki and stop her training course. His relation with Kasumi Tachibana begins to grow into more than that of just friendship during the second half of the series. After the Shuki incident, he starts to feel alone and seeks comfort in Kasumi, who is unsure of how she should respond to these new emotions from Ibuki. After Zanki's death, Ibuki is the first one who recognizes that Zanki used the forbidden spell, he begins to fear death itself. This fear starts to get in the way of his Oni duties and in his normal life as well, eventually fully realizing just how scared he is. Because he is of the head family, Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for. Before the sealing takes place, Ibuki confesses to Kasumi and tells her that he wishes to live life as long as he can be with her. But Hibiki took his place, forcing Ibuki to function as the backup to fight off the advancing Makamou hordes. After the Orochi sealing, he goes back to work normally. Details Since Ibuki has no final form, while Hibiki has no Disk Animals summon, Ibuki has the summon, instead. However, when holding R1/↑, he uses Kitōjutsu - Senpujin, giving him an enhanced wind abilities such as the attack damage and range 3 times MAX for limited time. Kitōjutsu - Senpujin does damage when the boost up is success. However, while trying leveling up his Kitōjutsu - Senpujin boost many times, the boost up timing becomes slower, making Ibuki unsafe for close-range or incoming attacks. In order for Kitōjutsu - Senpujin boost up charge timing becomes faster, Ibuki must cancel it to attacks, letting a half of his boost to be refill again. Though R1/↓/↑ activation functions cannot be linked from other specials, it is recommended to use Rider Cancel special attacks quickly. He has a Wind Boost Shot, which may enhance his ▲+● once it hits the enemies up to 10 bullets MAXs, and can be cancelled from special attacks. However, 1 special move, ▲+● (Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen) cannot be cancelled to Wind Boost Shot, due to cost up this projectile move's power, depends on how bullet level was filled. His only finisher is using Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen. After performing this super move, he will go to Kitōjutsu - Senpujin Mode in Level 3 permanently until the gauge is at 0, making the effect limited again. Even worst while in super state entering Transportation Mode, makes Ibuki's Kitōjutsu - Senpujin back to Level 0. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Close-Range type attacks like ■-Strings and ● (Wind Kicks) are well-round to use *▲ shot on holding followups is good for dodging back, besides a good tapping shot's long range *Hold ■ (Wind Boost Shot) increases Wind Boost Bullets of ▲+● (Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen) projectiles up to 10 MAXs *R1/↓ (Disk Animals) **Akanetaka is good for anti-air **Ruriōkami is very useful for corner combo **Seijigairu is very well round to use against surroundings than Akanetaka *Hold R1/Hold ↑ (Kitōjutsu - Senpujin): **Does damage after the boost up charging is finished. However... **Has exclusive abilities on each levels, besides increases attack range and damage **Rider Cancel on above Level 1 is good for dodging **Can be linked to other attack, including R1/↓ (Disk Animals) to cancel the boost up and reuse this to make the boost up faster *Has a quick Rider Cancel to link to R1 related moves Weaknesses/Cons *Using Air Dash figure is still cannot perform Air Dash, even after boost up with Kitōjutsu - Senpujin is revert to Level 0. Needs to be fix *Hold R1/Hold ↑ (Senpujin): **The boost up finish only max to 3 levels **Boost Up Charging is vulnerable against incoming attacks **Rider Cancelling changes between Level 0-1 and above Level 1 can be tricky to learn due to its limited time use **When leveling up many times maxes 3 levels, the boost up charge timing becomes slower ***While against enemies, it recommend to charge a half of boost up by cancelling to attacks (special moves only through Rider Cancels) while holding R1/holding ↑ temporarly and release it during an attack combo until the enemies are knock away from him and before they performs an incoming attacks, to fasten up the charge timing while boosting up Kitōjutsu - Senpujin again ***For beginners, the charges still affected during cutscenes **Unlike BLACK while in super state, then enters Transportation Mode, Ibuki has no alternate normal buttoned moves to be in Kitōjutsu - Senpujin boost up again *Cannot cancels specials to R1/↓ (Disk Animals) and Hold R1/Hold ↑ (Kitōjutsu - Senpujin). Recommend to Rider Cancel first to cancel into some of these R1 related moves quickly *The last hit pressing of ● (Wind Kicks) cannot be directed *▲+● (Onigeki Sha Shippu Issen (Level Shots)) **Very slow on Rider Cancelling due to being vulnerable against behind or side attacks **Some bugs that cannot finish the bosses, whether level up or not *R1 related moves, R1/↓ (Disk Animals) and Hold R1/Hold ↑ (Kitōjutsu - Senpujin) can be tricky to learn for the beginner *R1/↓ (Disk Animals)'s Akanetaka is much worst as W FangJoker's ● (Shoulder Fang) during a corner combo than Ryokuōzaru Gallery ' ss17hbib.jpg|Ibuki and Hibiki Oni Ss15_2_1.jpg|Ibuki riding Tatsumaki Ss15_2_2.jpg|Akanetaka Ss15_2_3.jpg|Ruriōkami Ss15_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Ibuki's bike is Tatsumaki. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters (Hibiki)